


秘密关系

by Fanfan_eve



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_eve/pseuds/Fanfan_eve
Summary: We’re falling in love.





	秘密关系

「办公室禁止恋爱」  
老板涉谷总是强调。  
也许是因为他的恋人远在大洋彼岸，于是受不得下属们在他面前秀恩爱。  
“办公室恋爱十分影响工作效率。”理由说得冠冕堂皇。

大仓忠义走进茶水间，饮水机旁已经站着一个人了。个子不高，连背影都是小小的。  
伸手拿杯子时，指尖恰好碰到了那人微凉的肌肤。大仓收回手，面带礼貌的微笑看过去，安田章大也是微笑着看了大仓一眼，便端着他的水杯走了。  
接完水走回办公室，在走廊上又与抱着文件的安田打了个照面。擦肩而过时，大仓不经意瞥过去的眼神与安田的视线对上了。  
大仓走了几步后停住，用手擦了擦鼻尖，嘴角不禁向上扬起。  
果然我推荐的这个香水是最适合你的。

回到办公室，同事们正在闲聊。横山看见大仓走进来，来到他身边。  
“说起来隔壁部门的安田，好像是个非常受欢迎的人啊。”  
“会有我们大仓这么受欢迎吗？”横山打趣道。  
大仓只是微笑着耸肩，水杯举到嘴边，喝了口水。

“唔……不……不行了……要去了……”安田章大仰着头，刘海被汗水打湿了贴在额上，紧紧抓着大仓忠义的肩。脚趾因快感而蜷缩着，下身高高翘起，前端溢出的透明液体顺着柱身流下，流向二人紧密交合之处。  
大仓低头吻去安田脸上的泪水，低声笑道，“受欢迎的安田君这么快就不行了吗，应该还想要更多的吧。”  
泪眼婆娑的安田有些不满地嘟起嘴，湿漉漉的眼睛让大仓险些失了神。  
喉间发出小动物一般的呜咽声，双手攀上大仓的脖颈。  
“okura~”上扬的撒娇语气让大仓完全受不了。  
一口咬上微微颤抖的喉结，大仓加快了挺进的频率。一下一下，用力地顶上安田的敏感点。  
安田几乎整个人都挂在了大仓的身上，细长的双腿紧紧缠在大仓的腰间，嘴上胡乱地喊着大仓的名字。明明被大仓顶弄得软了身子，腰却还挺着往大仓的方向送。  
大仓抚着安田的乳尖，牙齿在安田身上星星点点的红印上再次细细啃咬。  
“我的yasu啊……”

大仓忠义和安田章大是恋人，进行着不能被人所知的办公室恋情。  
这是没有其他人知道的，只属于他们两个人的秘密。  
在公司的一次次擦肩，交缠的眼神，无人看见时的肢体接触。  
他们对守护秘密乐在其中，而又忍不住想要享受冒险的刺激。  
维持现状其实也刚好。

老板的恋人从美国的分公司回来了。  
所有人都在议论，规定会不会要改了。  
结果涉谷小手一挥，搂着刚回来连椅子都没坐热的丸山，扔下公司一众人休假旅行去了。  
开会时大仓与安田隔着桌子对视，都忍不住眼中的笑意。  
安田悄悄对大仓眨眨眼，大仓冲安田吐舌头。  
不论规定怎样，他们都会一直维持他们的秘密关系。  
即使它不再是秘密。


End file.
